


Scorched Earth

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the not too distant future the Earth is in a bad way. Keller and Beecher meet and things get complicated for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorched Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me, just playing.

Augustus Hill: The sun was ripping holes in the sky. The air was thin this time of year thanks to the pollution. The rivers ran into the seas, slower than ever before. Somewhere the gods forgot to exist. And left the humans to their own devices. The apocalypse was coming and the few still living hated each other.  
*  
The ship smuggling class-a drugs crashed. Twelve survivors looked at their home planet’s surface. There was a prisoner from the colonies still alive after the crash. The supervisor frowned. Leave him to die he says.  
“No,” said a blond man, a relative of the corporation’s boss. “Cut him loose. We could use him”. The man breathed and his muscles strained against the chains. His ice-blue eyes caught Toby’s and a smile appeared on his face. His gaze was held a fraction longer than necessary. He felt like a mouse before a large feline. Despite this he insisted on wanting the killer set free.  
Glynn frowned. “And he’ll kill us in our sleep. Do you know he killed three young men with his bare hands after torturing and raping them?”  
“Yes. Don’t matter here. Nothing does. We’re toast either way.”  
The nun made a prayer to her god. Glynn, sighing set the man free.  
“Thanks,” said the dark man to Toby. “I owe you.”  
“Guess you wont kill me in my sleep then”  
“Guess I wont” he replied and winked at Toby. He repressed a shudder.  
*  
They travelled at night, through empty cities and abandoned streets. Slowly moving away from the center of the blast. One of the men-O’Reily –suggested trading the remaining drugs for food. Some of the other survivors agreed. They found a gang willing to do so. Being drugged up to the eyeballs does wonders for the pre-apocalypse nerves. The supervisor frowned on this, but his words fell on deaf ears. Survival was the key here.  
*  
The killer-Keller-stared at Toby more than usual. “What? Have I got something on me that I shouldn’t have?” he asks.  
“Naw. You’re just so hot.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. I’d love to fuck you sometime.”  
He swallowed then replied “A cold day in hell Keller.”  
Keller kept undressing him with his eyes anyway.  
*  
The supervisor died in a fight with a Nazi gang. Nobody really missed him, but sister Pete said a prayer for his soul. Keller’s eyes didn’t leave Toby unless they had to. It was an unnerving feeling being the focus of so much attention from a relentless killer. And a bit of a turn on as well.  
Toby suspected Keller had something to do with Glynn’s death. The Nazis appeared to know him. Their bald leader seemed a little too friendly towards him. He wouldn’t voice his fears to anyone. The group needed Keller for their safety. Well, maybe he needed Keller.  
*  
They got closer to the capital. More dead people and less food. Sister Pete offered comfort to the believers and unbelievers with equal fervor. O’Reily ran a scam or two and got a few people killed. The Russian-Stanislofsky- was found with his throat cut. Keller plead innocence but no one believed him. That Howell did it for Ryan was not on anybody’s mind. But she did. He let her suck his cock a few times and she was as happy as she could be.  
Toby found himself kissing Keller despite his earlier objections to the man’s moral fiber. Keller kissed him back like he wanted to devour Toby’s soul. Their hands were on fire, limbs burning at the touch. “Let me fuck you just once,” said Keller in a low voice. “Okay” said Toby because why not. The world was ending. Might as well have fun.  
*  
Keller fucked him hard against a tree. The feel of Keller inside him, thrusting against the mossy bark, hands holding his hard enough to bruise was intoxicating. The warm breath against his neck made his neck hairs stand up. Another hard thrust and he lost all semblance of rational thought, light splitting his mind open. All he could do is give in and cry out Keller’s name in urgent syllables. There were scratches and bruises all over him, but he didn’t mind. “Ah you’re so good,” whispered Keller to him. “So sweet, I’m gonna look after you from now on”. Toby nodded. He could look after himself, but Keller was a good man to have on your side.  
*  
Despite saying he’d only let Keller fuck him once, he kept going back to the man as often as he could. He was like a drug, intoxicating and dangerous. Being with him felt like being in color in a monochrome world. Once Keller said, “You’re not like the others. You’re better then anyone I’ve ever had before”. It was probably a lie, but Toby let it feel like the truth he needed to survive a little longer.  
*  
Keller said he’d never felt this way about anybody and Toby chose to believe him. Why not? The gods are dead, and mankind is on the verge of destroying itself for good. He had no family left alive and his lover is a killer with no conscience to speak of.  
*  
O’Reily and Keller aligned themselves to each other for while. They found some drugs in an abandoned warehouse and trade the merchandise for guns and food. O’Reily used the time to get rid of Howell. She was in a dangerous part of town when she disappeared for good. Toby was frightened by how little he cared. Sister Pete left with a colony of devout Christians. Toby was relieved that she was with her own kind at last. 

*  
They reached the capital at last. The group separated. Toby chose to stay with Keller. As if he could ever make himself leave. He told Keller he loved him and it was something that made Keller’s blue eyes sparkle. “I love you too,” says Keller. “You are mine. Always will be.”  
“Yeah.”  
“To the ends of the Earth. Even God won’t have the guts to separate us.”  
”You think?”  
“I know so. “  
Toby nodded. It felt true.  
*  
Augustus Hill: The Earth will fall, but love will outlast it. In heaven or hell, it will scorch and burn, elevate and debase the lovers. Until the very end.


End file.
